


Middle of nowhere

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Hollywood - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Husband!Sebastian, Implied Smut, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Stan - Freeform, Wife!Reader - Freeform, enjoy, hopefully it worked, i really tried to make it sweet, sebastian as husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: It’s been a long and exhausting year for Sebastian, shooting and promoting many of his movies with almost no rest at all. So the reader decides to surprise him with a small trip over Christmas somewhere quiet.





	Middle of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and don't forget, feedback is always appreciated!

 

“Honey, I love you but I’m not so sure about my safety with you behind the wheel when it’s snowing outside.”

“Oh, shut up, Stan,” you squeezed his thigh as the man, who owned your heart, sat in the passenger seat, blindfolded and slightly terrified.

“Both hands on the wheel, please,” he grabbed your hand, his warm hand being in contrast with how cold your hands usually were, especially in winter.

A small laugh escaped your lips as you watch Sebastian overreact to your driving, knowing he only did it for fun but there was a part of him that was partly scared. Mainly because he knew what kind of driver you were.

It was just a few days ‘till Christmas and Seb couldn’t stop and relax for a moment. The whole year, you two were apart most of the time with Sebastian travelling around the world, shooting a few new films and promoting the ones which were soon to be released, the only contact you had was through Skype or FaceTime, which wasn’t satisfying enough.

So when he came back home to New York, you were already waiting with two plane tickets to Montana where your parents owned a nice cottage in the middle of nothing. The perfect place for you two to relax and get Sebastian’s mind off.  However, Sebastian only knew you were going somewhere, never actually being told where to  _exactly_.

“We’re here,” you smiled and parked the car in the small garage attached to the two-storey wooden house where you were planning on spending at least a week so Seb would relieve some of his stress before the Christmas Eve would come because you had to leave, already having plans on spending that day with Seb’s mom.

“Okay, you can take off the blindfold, honey,” you reassured the brunette who clumsily got out of the car, almost tripping over his feet in the process, and was now standing next to you in front of the front doors.

Without a second, the thin black material was pulled off of his eyes, which were wide with surprise as he took in the house before him.

“What is that?” he couldn’t help but ask while you handed him one of your luggage, already making your way to the doors.

“My grandpa bought it when I was a baby, gave it to my parents as a congratulations gift and now we rarely use the house, mostly because we don’t have much time to hang out in here.”

As you opened the door, a big hall was revealed with doors leading to the kitchen and the living room. The whole place had wooden walls decorated with pictures your family painted over the years, the house was rather old-fashioned than modern, the only modern things were the TV, a notebook and surprisingly good wi-fi.

“Also, when there’s a snowstorm, it becomes impossible to leave, making this a perfect trap,” you added as you turned around to see Seb standing in the doorway, mouth open wide as he took the sign in.

“And did you check the weather to be sure we won’t get stuck?” he asked after a few seconds, putting down your luggage. The black long coat he was wearing was covered with small white dots from the snow falling outside, a few snowflakes decorating his fluffy slightly long hair and beard he grew out over a few months.

You couldn’t help but stare at his beauty, wondering how a girl like you could get this lucky. It was hard for you to wrap your head around it.

The luggage you were carrying fell with a light thud as you walked to Seb, dusting off the snow from his shoulders and giving him a quick peck on his cold lips before you opened his coat and hugged his torso, hiding your arms in his outwear to warm yourself as his arms snuck around your back to bring you closer.

“No,” you mumbled against his chest, “there wasn’t a snowstorm in ages, so…”

* * *

 

**→ The next day ←**

The living room was filled with a scent of cinnamon and apple, quiet Christmas carols playing in the background as you sat on the couch clad in the red pyjamas with small reindeers all over the pants, leaning against Sebastian as you sipped the hot chocolate, looking at all the flames dancing with each other in the fireplace.

His hand was placed on your tummy underneath your shirt, his soft touch drawing small circles on your skin, raising goosebumps all over your body.

“Remember when you said there wasn’t a snowstorm in ages?” he whispered in your ear before kissing your earlobe.

Both of you looked at the big window, which almost created a glass wall. Everything outside was white, snowflakes falling from the sky, created another layer of snow blanket on the doorstep.

Seb was already outside  _twice_  today to shovel the driveway a little so it was possible for you to go from the house to the garage in case you needed to drive away. Unfortunately, with how much snow was coming, it was impossible to drive and none of you wanted to risk it.

It was close to five pm when it started to be dark outside. Seb and you stayed cuddled whole day, he occasionally going to get rid of the snow in the driveway or making you something hot to keep you warm as both of you relaxed and slept through most of the morning and afternoon.

Your husband stopped drawing circles on your skin and gently laid your half-conscious body on the couch, letting you sleep as he rose to put a few logs into the fireplace to keep the room warm. Then, he went to put on his coat, taking the shovel from the corner.

“And where do you think you’re going?”you mumbled against the pillow, opening your eyes to see Sebastian dressed in his black coat, hand already on the handle.

“To go shovel the driveway again or fall on my ass…gravity will decide,” he smiled at you, showing a bright set of teeth.

“You forgot something,” your voice filled the quiet pause as you rubbed your eyes, looking at your man who immediately walked over to you, bending over and pecking your lips.

“You call this a kiss?”

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at you, lying there underneath a thick blanket, your left ring finger decorated with a small but beautiful silver ring with a small diamond in the middle. Sebastian couldn’t wish for someone other than you, a woman who would do anything for him as he would die for you too. He still didn’t believe how lucky he got with you, to have you by his side, supporting him, loving him.

His lips were warm against yours, but his hand felt cold against your cheek as he cupped your face, your lips melting into each other’s as he slipped his tongue in your mouth, a small moan escaping you as he explored your mouth, your tongues dancing with each other in a passionate dance.

As he pulled away, your mouth chasing his as he stood back up but not before giving you another quick peck on lips.

“That’s what I call a kiss,” you mumbled and smiled, looking up at his tall figure towering over you.

His cheeks became pink with your compliment as he smiled at you, turning around to go shovel the driveway before it was too dark.

It took you not even three minutes before you heard a thud, then shouting and after a few seconds, Sebastian barged back inside, his whole back covered in snow as he took his coat off, running his hands through his hair to get rid of snow there.

A laugh escaped your lips as you watch him. He instantly looked at you, a small crease between his eyebrows.

“Did you know it was drizzling overnight? It’s like an ice rink outside.”

“I know.”

You watched him go over to you, taking the blanket away so he could sit down. He took your ankles and brought your legs over his thighs, massaging your feet covered in thick socks your grandma knitted you.

“And you didn’t care to stop me?” he looked at you, mischief evident in his eyes as they ran over your face with a small grin on his bearded face, “y’know I’ll want something as a reward for busting my ass out there, right?”

As he said the last sentence, his whole body hovered over yours as he kissed your neck quickly, his left hand grabbing your hip underneath the blanket as his right hand secured his weight.

“No,” you signed, enjoying the feeling of his lips on your skin, “wanted to see how good you were at skating.”

“Y’know,” he mumbled between kisses as his head dipped lower, now kissing your collarbones, “I don’t skate at all.”

“Yeah,” a small moan erupted from your lips as he gently bit at your exposed skin, his hand sliding underneath your pyjama shirt, resting on your ribcage.

“I’m gonna need something to calm me down now, my ego is bruised,” Seb said between kissing and nibbling your skin to which you couldn’t hold yourself anymore, this time much louder moan escaping your lips as you tangled in his fluffy hair, allowing him to take you right there on the couch in front of the fireplace in a wooden house in the middle of nowhere with Christmas music in the background.


End file.
